The Mission
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Alexandra has a most important mission. Just a little one-shot. (Very AU) Fem slash


**Just a quick little one-shot. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>Alexandra hung over Birkhoff's shoulder. "We have a drop location settled and the trap is good to go?"<p>

Birkhoff frowned. "Getting action team confirmations now. Uplink is going live." The screen opened five new windows. Five of the newer but gifted recruits were watching her for their cues.

Alex nodded. "Team." She clapped Birkhoff on the shoulder. "We are going after a hard target today. The last super agent to try what we're doing failed to bring this mission home. I will succeed with your help."

"What makes you think you can succeed where Michael failed?" Alyssa, the most junior of the agents on the screen asked. She had a habit of saying what everyone thought so she was a good barometer of team cohesiveness as well as a world class chase driver.

Alexandra smiled. "Michael played by a certain rule book. Lived by the mission parameters... I really don't give a shit about the rules and that is why we will bring this one in. You all have your parts. Sync and disengage link. We begin mission in ten minutes."

Birkhoff closed the link. "Michael is going to kick your ass for using your pack of trainees for an unsanctioned mission like this."

Alex passed him a package containing a female action figure. "Xena 1 Weaponry pack 1A made with brown hair. Rare as hell..."

He smiled happily as he took the doll. "And more than enough to ensure my silence. Go get 'er."

* * *

><p>The target was driving along the highway. She signaled to move to the left lane where she could push her engines a little. A small green Mazda with blacked out windows and a chase engine zoomed up on her bumper.<p>

The targets eyes narrowed and she began weaving through traffic. The Mazda stayed close. She was so busy with the Mazda she didn't register in time that as she tried to pass between two black SUVs only to have a third slide right in front of her. _Box trap._ The target snarled.

Alyssa smiled and triggered the comm link. "Rabbit in the box... Home base."

Alex laughed and pumped her fist. "Three." She watched the GPS. "Two... Jack get ready... One."

One of the SUVs fell back slightly swerving. The target saw the small gap and accelerated swiftly through and onto a dirt road. The Mazda came off the same time pushing the target down the rough road. The target took in both sides looking for something she could use to negate the unknown behind her.

She drove up a hill and found herself on a small cul de sac. There was a large cemetery to one side and a creepy house on the other. The target swerved for the cemetery. While the house presented more weapon and trap options, the cemetery would be perfect to get a good eyeball on her pursuer before taking her out. "Home base. Rabbit going to the stones."

Alexandra nodded. "Saw that one coming. Hawk you know what to do. Chase and Kitty, work her to the house. Gold star for the trainee who can knock her on her ass without damaging her."

"Tranqs?" Alyssa aka Chase called out.

Alex shook her head. "Want her shaken not stirred people. Keep on her, keep her headed to the hole."

Kitty, one of the trainees, crouched atop a mausoleum. "Rabbit at the next rock over. She ditched the car and is working round the stones," she whispered as she lowered herself. Kitty by nature was a stalker and smiled as her feet came to rest silently on the grass. She moved through the headstones swiftly, silently. The target was headed for a mausoleum on the fringe of the cemetery. Either she was going to use it to scope her situation so she could take out pursuit, or she was headed into the heavy woods behind.

Kitty used the cover of a pair of praying angels to get ahead of the prey. She smiled as the target rounded a stone she was using as cover to see her there. "Target engaged," she announced loud and proud.

Alex smiled. "Boys give me an update. Chase..."

" On it."

The target pulled a gun. Chase came up behind and kicked her hand, knocking the gun loose as it was rising. "Boss wants her to the house. Knock her out already," she mock yelling at Kitty.

The target's lip half curled and she went into a fighting stance. She kicked out. Kitty began raising her own (empty) weapon. That gun flew too. Chase tackled her. Kitty smiled under her mask. "Target on ass. Gold star to Chase," she reported in a whisper.

Rolling up Kitty snarled loudly only to get a foot in her face. She went down hard. Chase took a series of blows to her stomach and a a hard punch to her shoulder left it numb. She lay on the ground looking up. The target stood over her. "I think its time I have a little chat with your boss."

Chase and Kitty waited til she was trotting toward the house before weakly high fiving. "Target rounding third and headed for home."

Alexandra stood up and moved into the large living room. She stood, her hands behind her back. "Jack... Ferret... be ready."

The target saw the black SUVs in the front of the house so she ran around the side. She pulled carefully at the outer door of the basement. She was halfway across the room when she realized she wasn't alone. Two men in black came from the shadows. She smiled.

"So... Which one of you is the boss? I've got a bone to pick."

The one blocking her way to the door pointed up. She nodded. "I'll come back for you." She took the stairs two at a time. The two men followed at a distance.

The target entered the living room to pull up short. This was a house in ruins but here was a rich difference. Curtains hung around the perimeter of the room. Candles burned everywhere. The target grew puzzled as her eyes swept over a sumptuous feast for two laid out nearby and a bed was set in a corner hung with curtains. She marked the roaring fire as she sensed eyes at her back. "I told you I would come back for you."

"Oh?" she heard in an unexpected voice behind her.

The target turned. "Alex?" Nikita gestured around her "What is this?"

Alexandra smiled and walked past Nikita to the center of the room. "You live missions Nikita. Knowing how hard it is to get you off missions long enough for real romance, I gave you one." She smiled and knelt. "It's Valentine Day Nikita," she said as she opened a small box. "Marry me... Today."

Nikita barked a laugh. "Today?"

"Today and forever." Alexandra looked up into her lover's eyes.

"You did all this to marry me?" Nikita smiled as she moved forward.

Alex chuckled. "I even got one of my trainees ordained to perform the ceremony." She paused. "Marry me?" she asked in a loving, longing voice.

Nikita looked at her for long moments. "You need witnesses."

"That'd be me," she heard behind her. She turned to find a red head. The red head winked her unbruised eye. "I'm Chase... from the Mazda."

A thin dark haired woman waved from behind her. Two more men joined them. Nikita smiled. "Michael's going to kick your ass."

Alexandra shrugged. "He'll kick his own first for not thinking of it."

Another trainee came from behind the tapestries adjusting robes. He looked from one woman to the other. "Are we doing this? I rented these robes by the hour."

Nikita laughed delighted. "Now this is the Valentines Day of my dreams. Ass kicking and wonderful surprises in equal measures." She stepped forward and caressed Alex's hand holding the ring. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Alexandra smiled broadly as the cheer went up from the recruits. She stood and slipped the ring on Nikita's finger before taking her hand and kissing it.

They moved to the quasi holy reverend Hawk and smiled at one another. The trainees drew close, passing a pair of simple white gold bands down the line to Alex. Hawk cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

Long after they married, long after the recruits went back to Division, they lay entangled on the bed. Nikita stroked the cheek of her lover, her wife. "Happy Valentines Day Alex."

Alexandra leaned forward kissing Nikita sealing the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines Day.<strong>


End file.
